


Honestly, I Just Came Out To Have A Good Time

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, IKEA, M/M, Meet-Cute, Steve judges him, bucky just wants to have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: The first time Steve met Bucky, Bucky was jumping into a pond only a smidge less polluted than the from The Simpsons, butt naked. Things could really only go up from there.





	Honestly, I Just Came Out To Have A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I went for humor with this one and just had a lot of fun reading this. Let me know if this made you smile or laugh because that would make my day!

Steve made a point of going to the park at least once a week to draw. Even though he did plenty of art as a freelance artist, he found less and less time to focus on his own art as opposed to just meeting deadlines. Even though he was normally exhausted and didn't really have the motivation Steve still dragged himself to the park once a week to sketch, it didn't have to be good, he just had to do it. 

His preferred spot was a little secluded but still had enough foot traffic to stay interesting. Although considering it was already 9pm and the beginning of winter, Steve had the park to himself. The bench he claimed as his own faced the little man made pond which looked so incredible polluted Steve felt gross just looking at it. Still, Steve’s little bench was a great place to sit down and sketch, or in what was more likely to happen, stare off into space with a blanket page in his lap.

A man came running down the path completely breaking Steve’s concentration. It wasn't until the man was already leaping into the pond that Steve realized the guy was straight up naked and Steve got a pretty good view before the guy hit the water. It was late-October so the water was probably bitterly cold. Steve watched the pond and when the guy didn't resurface Steve started to panic. He was already pulling his hoodie off, ready to leap in after the guy when a head emerged. Steve let out a breath of relief, he was really glad he didn't have to save the guy; freezing water really wasn't hai thing. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Steve yelled jogging over to the pond’s edge. “You're gonna get arrested jumping in public lakes naked.” 

The guy must not have seen Steve before violently skinny dipping because he let out the funniest squeak Steve had ever heard. The guy had been standing in the water but at Steve’s gaze he ducked back in the water apparently concerned about his modesty after all. Not that it spared Steve anything since he had already gotten an eyeful. 

“Please don't call the police! My friends dared me to do it!” The guy said sounding so incredibly pitiful. 

“You're friends dared you to jump in a freezing lake nude and you just did it?” Steve asked astonished. He wasn’t the best person to be telling someone off for doing stupid stuff on a dare, but this guy didn’t know it so Steve didn’t feel like too much of a hypocrite. 

“The loser has to shave their head and I can't let the world be robbed of these luscious locks,” the guy said. 

“Whatever you say dude, you should probably get out before you get hypothermia though,” Steve said. He wasn't really willing to spend his Friday night trying to coax a crazy person out of a pond but he also didn't want the guy to freeze to death. Darn his mother for instilled basic human decency in him at an early age. 

“Um, I kind of left my clothes with my friends,” the guy said squirming. Steve rolled his eyes.

“It's a little late for the modesty I already saw the whole show and while I definitely don't want an encore performance but you really need to get out of the lake. You're probably absorbing so many toxins into your skin.” The guy still didn't budge. Steve sighed deeply. “You can take my jacket to cover up,” Steve said resigned to the fact some other guy’s junk was going to touch his clothes. 

The guy finally got out of the lake though, so little victories. Steve pulled off his hoodie and handed it to the guy, averting his eyes. The guy wrapped the hoodie around his waist and clapped Steve on the back in what he assumed was gratefulness but Steve really wished he hadn't because now he had pond water on him which was disgusting. 

“Let me just run to grab my clothes and I’ll give you back your hoodie,” the guy said. Steve couldn’t help looking down at his hoodie which was wrapped around the guy’s waist already soaked. There was no way Steve was going to be able to decontaminate that. Even if he could he wouldn’t be able to wear the damn thing without thinking of the guy in all his naked glory jumping into the lake. Steve said a silent goodbye to his fourth favorite hoodie. 

“You know what keep it as a ‘congrats for not having to shave your head’ present,” Steve said ready to be done with this and hopefully never think of it again. The guy beamed at him. 

“Thanks man,” the guy said before jogging off. Steve couldn’t help but admire the guy’s toned ass as he jogged away. 

 

If Steve had his way he would purchase almost all his furniture from goodwill. He drew the line at buying a second hand mattress, there just wasn't a good way to clean a mattress both physically and spiritually. Peggy though had better taste than him so as a compromise Steve agreed to go to Ikea with her to pick out a few new items for his bare apartment. 

It took all of ten minutes for Steve to lose Peggy. He had wondered a little bit away to laugh at some oddly named pieces of furniture and when he looked back, Peggy was gone. It felt like he was a little kid lost in the grocery store but Peggy wasn't just in the next isle over. Steve tried calling her but of course he didn't have service inside the store. It almost felt like the store was trying to separate the weak from the group to pick them off one by one. If Steve didn't find Peggy soon he would probably be absorbed by the store and get spit back out as an employee. Steve shuddered at the thought.

Steve kind of figured he might as well look around while he looked for Peggy, no sense wasting the opportunity so he let himself be distracted by things he found interesting. Even though he didn't really need a new entertainment center, and certainly not one that enormous, Steve still inspected the item, pulling the cabinets open to peer inside. He wasn't really looking inside the cabinets so he almost missed the man curled up inside the bottom right cabinet. Steve was already half way closing the cabinet door when it registered. 

Yanking the cabinet open again the guy looked up at him, finger pressed to his lips as a sign to be quiet. Like hell Steve was going to listen to a clearly insane man living inside a model ikea entertainment center. There were worse places to live than IKEA; there were plenty of places to sleep and there was even a food court but still. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Steve asked. 

“Shhh! They'll hear you!” The guys said shushing Steve who felt his hackles raise. Nothing was nothing like getting shushed to make a person want to beat the crap out of someone else. 

“Don't you fucking shush me. You're the one hiding in a cabinet,” Steve hissed unsure of why he lowered his voice, he didn't have to go along was the idiot in the cabinet. 

“I'm playing hide and seek with my friends and the loser has to buy dinner. I know better than to be stuck with the pizza bill when Clint’s around,” the guy sai like Steve would know what any of that meant. 

“Are you really just stuck? There's no shame in admitting you got in over your head and need help,” Steve asked actually concerned for the man’s well being. 

“Shh! This isn't even the worst thing you've seen me done so I'm not sure why you're acting so weird about it,” the guys said. Squinting Steve did think the guy looked familiar. All cramped up in the cabinet though, Steve couldn't get a good look at him. Then Steve realized it was the clothes throwing him off. This was the guy he saw skinny dipping in the park. What the fuck kind of games did this guy play with his friends? 

“You really should consider doing something that isn't going to get you kicked out of places,” Steve said settling on amused.

“The threat of getting banned from Ikea makes the game all the more fun. You should play sometime,” the guy said.

“I don't need to intentionally hide from my friends in here,  the maze from hell that is IKEA does a pretty good job for me,” Steve said. The guy laughed at him which was actually a kind of nice sound. Steve couldn't get a great look at the guy since he was literally stuffed in a cabinet, but without the distraction of him being completely naked Steve was able to get a better look at him. The guy was actually really attractive, if not a little weird.  

“My name’s Bucky. I feel like since you’ve already seen me naked you should at least know my name,” Bucky said. Great, now when Steve recounted the latest strange encounter to his friends, he would have a name instead of just referring to Bucky as the unfairly hot streaker. 

“Steve,” he said earning a smile from Bucky. 

“Are you talking to the furniture now? I haven’t been gone that long, no need to integrate yourself into the environment,” Peggy said snapping Steve’s attention away from Bucky. 

“No, just talking to…” Steve said looking down but Bucky was nowhere to be seen. How the fuck did he manage to get out of the cabinet so easily. Steve kind of really hoped he won hide and seek because damn that must take a lot of skill. “It’s nothing. Let’s just pick out a new coffee table and leave before anything starts sing about us being their guest,” Steve said. 

 

The only good let about going to the mall was the people watching. The mall was a depressing space where time didn't exist, the only even hint of time passing was constant repetition of the Rainforest Cafe show every hour on the hour. Society barely prevailed as packs of middle schoolers roamed their territory taking out the weak and solo shoppers. Steve had almost been trampled by a group of anime weirdos heading for the manga section of Barnes and Nobles while he browsed the history section. Only the consumerist dream could survive in such a harsh habitat. 

The fact that it was the holiday season and the same three pop Christmas carols played over and over again on the loudspeakers and Christmas cheer were shoved down everyone's throats only made it worse. Still there were some really good sales Steve wanted to hit up and the mall had the closest Lush to him and bath bombs were a must. He hadn't had time to eat before heading to the mall so even though Steve hated food court food he ended up at Panda Express. So he was sitting by himself munching contently in organs chicken when a guy plopped down into the chair facing him out of nowhere.

“Can I kiss you? the guys said. Steve jerked back at the sudden appearance a strange man right in front of him. He dropped the piece of chicken on his fork and he stared at the waste of food pitifully until what the person had asked him registered. His head jerked up a speech about boundaries already forming. Now that he was actually paying attention he realized it was only Bucky so he relaxed. It spoke a lot to how use to Bucky’s antics after only a couple of meetings that the question didn't even phase him.

“What?” Steve asked dumbly because while he wasn’t really surprised he was still a little concerned. 

“We're doing a mall scavenger hunt and I have to kiss someone wearing khaki in the food court and I really would prefer it be someone under the age of 60,” Bucky said nonchalantly. Did Bucky and his friends ever just sit around and hang out or did they always have to have some weird challenge going on? 

“Yes, taking a dig at my sense of fashion is a great way to get me to agree to kiss you,” Steve said rolling his eyes. “Also that is so specific and kind of invasive. What would you do if no one agreed?” Steve asked. 

“I guess I would lose,” Bucky said with a shrug which suggested casualness but the tightness of his voice and everything Steve knew about the guy told Steve he cared very deeply about winning. Honestly at this point Steve was kind of just amused by the dedication.

“Alright,” Steve said. 

“Wait really?” Bucky said eyes lighting up. 

“I can't really let you lose, that would be bad for my karma,” Steve said with a smile. If he was being completely honest he wouldn't really mind kissing Bucky anyway. 

Bucky has his phone out ready to take the picture and as Steve squeezed close to Bucky to fit in the frame he felt incredibly self conscious. They looked like a couple.

Steve’s palms got sweaty as Bucky leaned in. Even though Steve had agreed to the kiss in he was inching so at the last second he veered off course and gave Bucky a peck on the cheek. Bucky pulled away laughing after snapping the picture. 

“I guess that technically counts but I feel a little cheated,” Bucky said while sending the picture to his friends. Steve felt a little nervous at the fact that people were going to be judging the photo. 

“Well you'll just have to earn a real one,” Steve said in a teasing tone to mask his total lack of chill because he kind of wish he had kissed Bucky for real.

“The mall has a laser tag arena. How about If I win you have to give me a kiss?” Bucky suggested. 

“What is with you and stupid little bets?” Steve asked rolling his eyes but with a grin. “And if I win?”

“I'll buy you dinner,” Bucky said extending his hand to shake on it, which Steve accepting the terms. This was definitely the weirdest way Steve ever got a date but at this point he wouldn't expect anything less. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again please let me know what you thought! Also come hang out with me on my tumbler youngavengersfeels.tumblr.com


End file.
